The Dance Contest
by YourSlytherinPrincess
Summary: A bonded and very wierd friendship


**The Dance Contest/ Dumbldore's Surprise**

**Disclaimer: nope does not own it(cept 4 this story!!!!!!!)**

Dancing was the only thing that the Hogwart's students could do with as much skill and agility as swans

(Or in the guy's cases wolves). I mean, Drumstrang had the strength down pat, and the Beuxbontons had the beauty, but the Hogwart's students had managed to combine all of these famous qualities and many more into their dancing. The other schools had made it a big game, to see who could win/get the Triwizard Cup in the tournament. But unfortunately for them, we had won that's to Harry and all his bravery. But this is about what the Hogwart's students did right for a change, and that would all begin in …3…2…1…. Show Time!

It was a warm and sunny day, at Hogwarts on that June afternoon. But all wasn't sunny side up in the castle, and that was all because of… DUMDLDORE???? All the students had filed into the Great Hall for dinner, when Dumbldore stood up on his big podium thing to make a speech.

" Now you all no how I like to drink my wine, do you not?" The crowd nodded, curiously at his question. " Well all of the Headmasters and Mistresses were drinking one night. (Pause for dramatic effect). And well I guess you could say we got a ' little' tipsy, and so after that the bets started. I made a foolish bet, children. I bet them that you could win in a dancing contest against those 2 other (dirty) schools. So, uh I sujest that you all either choose a partner or start on your routines because they'll be here in," He glanced up at the calendar that was hung above the Hall's doorway. " 12 weeks. So get practicing." A loud applause came from the crowd, along with cheers whistles and hooting. " So I did do something right for a change." He whispered to Macgonagle. She smiled as most filed out in pairs of 2 or by themselves to start on their routines.

I was fed up with Harry and on always calling me their sidekick. So I slammed down my fork got up and fled from the Great Hall in tears. I wasn't paying attention to anything but my own sadness, other wise I would have heard the footsteps that were trailing on my heels. Suddenly Draco Malfoy (yes that BLOODY FARRET!) popped into my gaze, in fact right into my face. I stopped and started at the pale face that was grinning like an idiot at me.

" Yes?" I asked curiously.

" I want to make a truce with you." He blurted out. Whoa. Halt. Stop. Not another move! SAY WHAT! This coming out of Malfoy's mouth was just as possible as me kissing him. Oh and by the way, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ok. Is this because of your dad or – -"

" Yeah," He says back to me. " It is and I'm sorry. Can we be friends?" Ahhhh, NO!

" Errrrr, ummmmm. Sure, OK!!!!!!!!" I stick out my hand and he shakes it.

" So about that dance…. Thingie," He started. " I think that you and I should be dance partners. I mean come on! We're they best dancers in this entire school." I blush. " Yes, I've been spying on you." He admitted to me. I slug him in the arm, but soundly agree with him.

" Wait, an idea just struck me. Why don't we………. PST and then we'll………." His grin broadened and he nodded. Quickly they separated to spread the word to the whole school.

**The Unexplained Attraction Towards Hermione**

**Fastworward 12 Weeks **

" Well it took awhile but finally here we are for the first ever Hogwarts' Dance Contest!" Shouted the Minister of Magic to the crowds of Hogwarts' students, Durmstrange students and Beuxtonton students stood. Ready for compition and for the challenge of the dance. The Hogwarts' students were ready for action too, just not the way you think. They were dressed mostly in camouflage and dark colours, bacicly in the ghettos. The other schools were adorned in amazingly colourful gowns and tuxes. Yeah, straight out of " Perfect Children" Magazines if you ask me. They stared at the Hogwart's students with disgust and hatred. All except for one, Fleur Delecour. Although she was decked out in a gown, she still smiled at Mione and walked over to her.

" I'm ready if you are." She whispered in her ear. Herman Granger had never smiled as big as she did then and there. She, in turn leaned over and whispered back.

" You better be. Cause if you leave us now, I swear on my mother's grave. I WILL KILL YOU." A slow smile revealed it's self onto her face and she nodded. Herman walked away from Flour and over to Malay. He looked at her curiously; she smirked at him and replied. " Just some business I had to take care of."

Now many people had known that since the Yule Ball, Hermione Granger hated Fleur Delecour to the bottom of Hell. Yeah, that much. So it shocked them to see them actually talking.

So anyway back to the story. The slow "walzy" type music started to play, and the 2 other schools went onto the floor. Leaving Hogwart's behind. They started slowly going around the room in circles, dancing as they went. In the middle of the song/dance a loud bunch of moaning could be heard over the loudness of the music. All the Hogwart's girls got up, cameo and all and waltzed right onto the dance floor, pushing the other schools to one side. Fleur let go of her date's hand, ripped apart her dress (cameo was underneath, similar to Hermione's), and quickly went over to the Hogwart's side as well. A murmur of shock overcame the crowd, as Fleur, the best well-known and worst enemy of Hermione Granger, gave her a quick hug then came beside her. The girls seemed to have arranged themselves in some sort of pattern, the best dancers in the front, others in the back/middle. By this time the music had stopped, the ladies all went into a pose (left hand held over head and legs spread apart), then Fleur snapped her fingers and another song began to make it's way to the speakers. A very loud and very hard-not-to-pop-to song came on over the speaker system, they didn't make a move until the second thump, then the Hogwart's girls including Fleur started popping and dancing so dirty that most of the guys were having a problem controlling themselves. Draco and Harry seemed to be watching Hermione so intently that if they stared any longer then she would explode. Draco was watching her for the signal, Harry was watching her because… when he watched her dance he felt a strong attraction towards her. Then Hermione gave Draco the signal, she blew him a kiss. All the Hogwart's boys immediately got up and went to their assigned partner.

As Harry went over to Ginny, he noticed Hermione lean forward and whispered something into Draco's ear. He pushed it aside though (until the dance was over at least) then got into postion with Ginny. The rest of their routine went smoothly, at the end even Durmstrange had to clap along with the Beuxtonton's. After the dance, most of the Durmstrange boys started asking Hermione if she would dance with them, she declined every one. Well almost every one. Draco had asked her dance with him for the last dance and she had accepted quickly. Harry watched them silently, jealousy growing inside of him like a monster demanding to get loose. And so at the dance, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He followed her up to Gryffindor Tower, to confront her.

Author's Note: So Harry's got an unspoken attraction to Mione, and he's going to tell her how he feels. Will she return them? And what about Draco? How does he feel about Hermione?


End file.
